He Who Is My Hero
by SullyClarke
Summary: Sequel to Born to Die. Who was shot? What has Rufus got to do with it? Where has the rest of the house disappeared to? Has Rufus something to do with it? Read to find out! REVIEW PLEASE! JeromeXAmber mainly maybe Fabina S1 continuing to S2 possibly!
1. Chapter 1

**He who is the Hero**

**Hey guys if you are wondering this is the sequel to "Born to Die". I would strongly recommend that you go read that before you read this otherwise you will miss out on a lot and be confused. Thanks to everyone who reviewed especially NJ7009 who reviewed every chapter and that meant a lot to me to have someone reading every chapter and making an effort to review UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE WHO JUST ADD STORY TO FAVOURITES AND FOLLOW STORY AND DON'T BOTHER LEAVING A REVIEW WHICH REALLY ANNOYS ME! Okay I am finished ranting for now. So please don't make me get angry again on the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

**Jerome's P.O.V.**

Jerome caught Amber as she quickly plummeted to the ground. She had been shot. He turned around with Amber still hanging in his arms, to see the one and only Rufus Zeno standing there with a gun in his hand. "But… but you said I had until Friday" I stammered. "I heard about your suicide attempts," Rufus smirked. "I don't kiss and tell Jerome I thought you would have known that! So I said if you were going to have to suffer, how about everyone you love does too" he said. I stood there confused. "I quite like the idea of it." "You horrid old man you'll never get away with this" I yelled. "Oh but I have, Jerome. Everyone in your house will be captured and locked away. Well except you and Amber of course. For now anyway. You have 6 chances, 1 for each person in this house to successfully save them. But if you don't I will kill each before your very eyes. Simple isn't it. What fool couldn't do it? Oh, and Jerome, make sure you have scrubbed up on information of your housemates and their hobbies because it might just come in handy." With that he put his gun in his pocket and walked away.

I forgot about poor Amber, so I thought about calling Nina and Fabian, but it was 3:30 a.m. and they probably weren't taking any calls. I thought about calling Trudy. Rufus had said nothing about here being gone. I dialled her number on Amber's phone because I had left mine back at the house. It was the longest 10 seconds ever. "Amber love, what is wrong you are only down the hall why don't you come to me instead of ringing me" Trudy asked sleepily. "Trudy.. oh thank God," I replied. "Jerome.. is that you love?" she interrupted. "Yes looks Trudes long story short, Amber's been shot," I yelled down the phone. "What! Where is she, how is she, who did it, when did it happen" Trudy panicked. "We're in the park near the bridge, she has lost a lot of blood and I don't know if she will survive!" I sobbed down the phone. "Okay love, have you called an ambulance?" "Oh God, no I haven't! How did I forget!" "It's alright when we panic we tend to forget things. Go send for an ambulance and I will meet you at the hospital with the rest of the house in about half an hour." "Okay see you then Trudy," I said. I rang an ambulance and they were going to be there in 10 minutes. I propped Amber up against a wall and sat down beside her. She looked cold so I threw my coat around her and held her close putting pressure on the wound. She was half-conscious and mumbling. I hugged her tight and I wasn't letting go for anything. Well except for the ambulance. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I held her close and thought what happened if I had gotten shot. Would she have called Trudy first like I did? Would she remember to call the ambulance first unlike me? What would Rufus have said? Would she have put the whole house in danger? Just like I did? Things like that ran threw my head.

The drive to the hospital with Amber was a long one. She was in a bad state but stable which was good. I met Trudy at the hospital reception desk. Alfie, Mick, Fabian, Nina, Mara and Patricia were with her. No SIGN OF Victor though. Surely Trudy had told him. But then again Victor really never liked Amber or me. All night I stayed close to Amber's side not leaving it even for a bathroom break or food or water. Morning came and the police needed me for questioning since I had been there and I was awake. So basically I was Amber's mouth.

I am still getting over the fact that Amber agreed to be my girlfriend. I mean me! Of all the people she could have had! She chooses me. I guess there is some sort of innocence she sees in me. I just don't know, it makes me wonder though.

5 hours later and Amber woke up. "A…. Amber oh thank God you're still alive, I didn't think you would make it!" I cried. "What can I say Jerome, I'm a little trooper like you always said," she croaked. Time passed us by and we made small talk. And finally I plucked up the courage to tell her something about my past that could possible in a bad way be her future.

Amber's P.O.V.

"Amber, my parents have me in boarding school since I was 5 and they have left me here to rot," mumbled Jerome. I was blown away by what Jerome had told me. "I…I…I don't know what to say Jerome, I am so sorry," I whispered. "It is fine Amber what happened, happened and we can't change what has happened, and the past is the past and we can't change that unfortunately," he choked. "Jerome if you need to cry, then go ahead and cry I am not going to do or say anything to hurt you and I won't judge you," I said sitting up. I stretched out my hands and he bent down to hug me. "You know Jerome I know a lot about you, more than you think I do," I said smiling. "Okay then Amber tell me" he replied. "You love apples or anything at all to do with apples. You chew loads of gum. You love pranking and giving Alfie the blame for the trouble you caused and that he went along with. Your favourite colour is red. Your eyes are the most gorgeous shade of blue I have ever seen….." I said staring deeply into his eyes. "They are?" he questioned. "Yes absolutely gorgeous" I said a smile spread across our faces. He pulled me in for a kiss.

But little did we know our friends who had only been watching us literally seconds ago, had been taken and not to be seen for well….. who knows how long.

**That's it for now guys! Hope you enjoyed it and please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send in a review of shape make or form even if you hated it, loved it whatever or constructive critism! Until next time! **


	2. Saving Mick

**He who is my Hero chapter 2**

**Yay! I'm back thank you all for your kind feedback it always cheers me up. Sorry for not uploading recently it's just I have a big exam coming up on Saturday at 9! So I'm not going to keep you too long, so here it is the latest chapter.**

**Jerome's P.O.V.**

"Wow Amber, you nearly know me better than I know myself!"

"What can I say Clarke, I'm good!" she laughed.

I kissed he forehead and suddenly the machines around her went crazy. Doctors and nurses flooded in and I started kicking and screaming and doing whatever I could to get close to Amber. I eventually found myself being escorted outside. Just as I left the hospital door slammed in my face, a text came in. From Rufus. Great! Just great.

Hello Jerome,

Well, well, what's wrong with little Miss. Millington? And where have your friends gone? Have they deserted you? Well no. I actually have them. You can first have Mick back because he is the most annoying person in the world and such a pig he is. Meet me at the local soccer pitch in town where we will play a little game of soccer.

R.Z.

I didn't like Mick but if I saved him, Mara would like me… wait, wait hold your horses Jerome you're with Amber now. Oh yah, I forgot that! Woops! Hmh.. to save or not to save Mick decisions, decisions. After a long phase of thinking I finally decided to save him. If I saved him, I saved him; if I don't, I don't so shooks for Mick then. It took me 25 solid minutes to go to the football pitch. Nearly twice as long as what it usually takes me. I was met by Rufus and Mick, who was hanging from a 10m high soccer goal post. Very normal if you ask me!

"Afternoon Jerome" smiled Rufus.

"Rufus" I said.

"I take it that you can see Mick over there" he said annoyingly. As Rufus was speaking Mick was screaming and freaking out. The light rope holding him upright was fraying by the second. I guess it couldn't hold Mick's weight.

"So you have 3 chances to save him. Over there you can see two goals trampoline is marked on one and shallow shark swim is on the other. You have 3 balls which equals 3 tries. Kick the balls and get at least 1 into the goal that says trampoline so when he falls he has a save landing. If not well, Mick will take a short shark and piranha swim in that kiddie pool over there. Simple right?" Rufus smirked.

Mick's P.O.V.

So this crazy whack job turns up to the house at 5 a.m. this morning and kidnaps Patricia, Mara, Nina, Fabian, Alfie and I. No sign of Amber or Jerome though. So when we arrived at the abandoned warehouse, we slowly walked in and fell asleep. Well we tried to at least. Patricia spent most of her time screaming "Let us out of here!" 6 hours later she wore herself out and fell asleep. So the whack-job came back at noon and took me away in his van. He gagged me and tied me up and brought me to where I play soccer with the local team. It was a long ride so I fell asleep and I woke somewhat later to find myself tied up to a 10m high pole, to see a shallow kiddie pool, 3 footballs, a shark, Jerome and the whack job. Jerome obviously had to kick the ball into the right goal. I knew I was doomed because Jerome is useless at soccer. Well that's me dead.

Jerome's P.O.V.

I got closer to the standing point and stopped. I took a deep breath and relaxed myself. I positioned the ball and stepped back. I inhaled and relaxed, I ran and kicked the ball. I missed. I ran to collect the ball. "Sharks 1 Jerome 0" Rufus said sarcastically. Mick screamed like a girl as the rope frayed a little more sending him closer to the sharks and piranhas. It didn't really bother me if Mick died, I don't think anyone else would either. I ran to shoot again and it went wide. "Oh Jerome 1 shot left and it's 2-0 to the sharks!" I went to shoot again and Mick's life depending on it. I kicked the ball and it went flying the air and….

Amber's P.O.V.

I woke some few hours considerably later and saw Trudy at my bedside. No Jerome, which disheartened me.

"Amber love, are you alright?"

"Where's Jerome, Trudy?"

"I don't know love, he was escorted out several hours ago when your conditioned deteriorated" Trudy replied.

"Oh" I said confused.

"Don't worry love, he got a bit upset and mad, so when he went a bit crazy and was escorted outside" she said.

"Right, and what about the rest of the house?" I said intrigued.

"Well I actually don't know about that love" Silence fell upon us.

"Amber love," asked Trudy "what was Jerome and yourself doing in town at 3 a.m.," "Well" I begun.

Jerome's P.O.V.

I got it! It made the goal! Mick is free! Wait, why am I happy about that? Now I'm stuck with him! Oh great just what I want! "Rufus, you know if you want him, you can have him if you want," I said. "No, it's alright Jerome he's all yours" Rufus said sarcastically. "Why does nobody want me!" yelled Mick sadly form the top of the goal post as he was being lowered down. "Because Mick" I yelled back "Well, it's you Mick!"

We got Mick down eventually and we walked home. It was the most awkward walk home I have ever had. And I have had a lot of awkward walks home. We reached the house just after 3 p.m. We were both starving so we tucked into several sandwiches each. "Mick do not leave the house, other than school, under no circumstances, otherwise you life will be put in danger. Do you understand?£ I said. He just nodded.

**Well that's it! Hope you enjoyed and please leave a nice review! 5 reviews for a new chapter. Next up to be rescued is Patricia! It won't be for a while because I must write it up because I haven't started yet! And I have a lot on at the moment between school, exams, social life EVERYTHING! So I hope to see you sometime soon with a new chapter!**


	3. NOTE

Hey guys just want to let you know I am not continuing this story I have serious writer's block and little or no time over the next few months. So NJ7009 is taking it over for me! I have plans for another story but that won't be out for another long while. It's about the gang being kidnapped 1 by 1 with Alfie having to save them. Yes, you did read that right, Alfie is to save them. See the end of the page for the pairings and other info. So if you like the sound of it click Author Alert and you can get it as soon as it's up. It is so far nameless but it will get a name eventually. So guys until then! SullyClarke.

Couples:

JeromeXAmber: Recent newly weds!

NinaXFabian: The true childhood sweethearts and are happily married.

MickXMara: Their married but are in a rocky relationship.

PatriciaXEddie the first chapter is the build up to the wedding of Peddie where all the drama begins.

Alfie and Joy were dating and are now both single.


End file.
